(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable device for a loading unit of a robot, a robot using the same, and a method for controlling the robot. More particularly, it relates to a detachable device that can stably detachably combine a loading unit to a designated unit of a robot according to an object that is loaded to the loading unit and can promptly detach the loading unit from the designated unit of the robot in an emergency situation to protect the object loaded to the loading unit, a robot using the same, and a method for controlling the robot.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, robots offer convenience to users through various types of movements.
For example, a patient who has been partially or wholly paralyzed due to a stroke, traumatic brain damage, or cerebral palsy needs time, manpower, and cost for rehabilitation. Thus, a robot for rehabilitation has been researched and developed to reduce time, manpower, and cost required for rehabilitation of a patient who has been partially or wholly paralyzed due to brain damage.
The rehabilitation robot may be classified into an end effector type robot that meets a hand or a lower arm of the patient having a disability at one point, and an exoskeleton type of robot that is designed to match an axis of an anatomical joint of an arm of the body.
Velcro or a belt has been used to attach a part of a user's body to the rehabilitation robot, but an assistant always needs to help with the attachment. In addition, it is difficult to attach a part of the user's body at the right position in the rehabilitation robot, and the rehabilitation robot has been inefficiently used because the robot needs to be stopped for the attachment.
Further, when the part of the user's body is held by the rehabilitation robot, the held part of the user's body needs to be changed according to a characteristic of the user. In addition, since the user's body is partially held by the rehabilitation robot, when the robot malfunctions, an accident may occur with the user due to movement of the malfunctioning robot or the user may be injured.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-0145208 disclosed a method related to a surgical robot system.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.